Sasha Chokyo
A highly decorated and devastatingly effective drill sergeant, Sasha was politely but firmly discharged after an international diplomatic incident (orders yelled during a parade caused an entire grandstand of visiting dignitaries to leap to attention). She turned her skills to training rescue animals, a perfect job for the most dangerous voice in the galaxy. Having lost her dog during the unfortunate crash of the rescue vessel, she is now looking for something else to train… Overview Sasha Chokyo is a fast hero, with the unique ability to tame enemies and force them to fight alongside her. Most of her abilities help her monster become stronger and tougher, and they natively move at the same speed as Sasha. Stats The above table is accurate, as of update 1.1.0 Weapon: Pistol Armor Device Strategy Sasha is an extremely fast scout with very good potential damage due to her unique ability Heel!, allowing her to tame the 'most threatening' monster in the room to become your pet. This does not necessarily mean the most durable or damaging monster, rather the one that is deemed the biggest 'threat', for instance a Hurna Rider will be tamed over a Silic Bulldozer even though the Bulldozer is a much better unit. Personal experimentation is recommended to figure out which mobs are tamed first. Despite its idiosyncrasies, Heel! can be a very powerful ability, and many of Sasha's passives tie deeply into using your monster. Table Scraps and Extenders both help keep your monster alive, which can be very difficult if your monster dies on a high floor and your have to start from scratch with a new one. Pets gain levels upon fighting in combat, adding to their durability substantially - it can be easy to get in a cycle of constant death of your pets if one dies and the new ones constantly die at low levels before they can get tougher. Heal them if needed, it's often worth it. Your pet seems to level based on number of kills and not on quality of kill, so try to camp a room filled with Silic Crystals or the like if you have to. As monsters gain a percentage of Sasha's own attack power from Attack Dawg, taming weak specimens may not be as useless as you might think. More important is their durability and attack cooldown. Pets always move at the same speed as Sasha even if they are naturally slow, and Sasha is a very fast hero. Sasha lives and dies around her pets, and without one she is severely weakened. Losing potentially half of your damage output can be devastating, so great care must be taken to make sure a high-level pet doesn't inconveniently bite the dust. Some pets are also just better than others, primarily ones that deal AoE damage and have high HP. Sasha also is lacking on durability and team utility, with Soylent Green and Extenders being her only (fairly weak) contributions. She also overlaps roles with other scouts like Rosetta and Sara while not having many backup options. She unfortunately cannot operate, but has the highest wit value of any non-operator making her a good Scope user if needed. While Sasha can be very strong, she needs to be managed closely to keep her from being killed or severely gimped unexpectedly. Story Events Sasha is currently featured in the following events: *N/A Quotes When found in a dungeon: * “I lost my dog down here. Have you seen a trail of dead monsters?” * "Yell if you see my dog, okay? And yell louder if it bites you." * "I can train anything I can yell at. Be nice, or you're next." When opening a door: * “Anybody need whipping into shape? I got the whip to do it.” * “I’ll open every door until I find my dog. Then I’ll beat it for getting lost.” * “You might not want to look. This is where training gets ugly." When repairing a module: * "These modules lack... discipline." * "I can fix a module just by yelling at it. Watch me." When low on health: * “You touch the sergeant, you learn pain." * "Ouch! No pain, no train." When carrying the crystal: * “A well-trained crystal would carry itself…" * "This would be easier with a dogsled." Notes Sasha Chokyo was added (alongside Wes Davoun and Zugma Walker) in the Rescue Team paid update on Nov 24, 2015. Certain Monsters have unique effects: * The Silic Supporter buffs the player’s team when tamed. * The tamed Chimera Keeper acts as a devastating stationary turret, but is the only monster that cannot be transferred from floor to floor. * The Vultu can't be tamed at all.